herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirara
Kirara (pronounced Kilala in the English dub) is one of the six main protagonists of the anime/manga series Inuyasha. ''She is the nekomata companion of Sango and one of three survivors of the Demon Slayer village after it was attacked by demons, along with Sango and her brother Kohaku. She is voiced by Tarako. Appearance Kirara usually appears to be a small kitten-sized feline with red eyes, a marking on her forehead, and two tails. However, she has two forms: one of a small kitten, and a larger one resembling a saber-toothed cat. In her full-sized demon form, flames emerge from her feet and tails, and her power increases considerably, allowing her to battle even the strongest of demon opponents. Personality Since Kirara is a cat demon, she acts similar to regular cats: eating cat food, treats, fish, and playing with cat toys, as well as having cat-like weaknesses. Kirara is shown to be very intelligent as well as sentient. She is fiercely loyal to Sango, but with time, she shows loyalty to all members of the group. Kirara demonstrated exceptional patience, often honoring the requests of the group and their various friends. For example, she allowed Inuyasha to practice the potentially lethal Kaze no Kizu attack on her, leaving bald spots on her fur. In addition, she helped Miroku impress village women and ward off the undesired advances of the older village women. Kagome admitted to playing dress up with her, and using her to return to the Modern Era without the knowledge of the rest of the group. In spite of this, she didn't seem to hold any grudge against them. Powers & Abilities * '''Transformation': Kirara had the ability to transform from a small kitten to a larger cat resembling a saber-toothed cat. Whether she was transforming into the huge cat or back into the little kitten, she was engulfed in flames, which, after disappearing, revealed which form she was changing into. ** Flight: When transformed, Kirara had the ability to fly. She was capable of carrying three grown adults at once, but it tired her out quickly. ** Enhanced Strength: When transformed, Kirara was very strong, several times managing to overpower many other foes, including larger demons. ** Enhanced Speed: When transformed, Kirara's speed increased considerably. She was able to keep up with Entei and even with Inuyasha at top speed. ** Enhanced Durability: When transformed, Kirara was very durable, managing to endure a practiced Kaze no Kizu from Inuyasha while he was practicing on her of her own free will, emerging fairly unscathed with only a part of her fur shaved off. ** Enhanced Endurance: When transformed, Kirara could fight continuous battles against many foes for a considerable amount of time before tiring out, which in turn forced her to transform back into her small kitten form. Gallery Kirara.jpg Kirara- Saber Form.jpg Kirara- Saber Form 2.jpg Kirara and Shako.png Shippo and Kirara 1.jpg Shippo and Kirara 2.jpg Kirara and Sango.jpg|Kirara and Sango Kirara dressed up.jpg Iy sango089.jpg 100282.jpg 1zz (9).jpg Inuyasha Sango and Kilala.jpg Inu af6.jpg Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mute Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good Category:Demons Category:Elderly Category:Mascots Category:Brutes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Determinators Category:Comic Relief Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Rumiko Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Youkai